Family, Fun, and Hardships
by Lillath-Is-Life
Summary: ELFLING LEGOLAS! Legolas is born too early and deals with a hard life but, not without fun. His family supports and loves him and helps him deal with his problems. :) HAPPY STORY! (Relatively (;P)


**HEY GUYS! Great to see you here! This fanfic is a Legolas elfling story because adorableness. (That is totally a word guys.) If you're like me you love these so... :) Anyways, this story also incorporates Legolas having five? Yeah, five older siblings. With that typed/read, I hope you like this fanfic! Let's get onto the disclaimer and stuff...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings... Cri :'(**

 **(OC) Characters: Caranor, the eldest and heir to the throne, twin to Calemir.**

 **Calemir, the eldest girl in the family, younger than Caranor by approximately thirty to forty-five seconds.**

 **Malthentint, the second oldest girl and one of the two middle children** **.**

 **Cefeniûl, the second oldest guy and the other middle child.**

 **Nengel, the second youngest and third girl of the family.**

 **Míresgal is Caranor, Calemir, Malthentint, Cefeniûl, Nengel, and Legolas' mother. She is also Thranduil's wife. (Obviously.)**

* * *

Chapter 1, Meeting Legolas: Míresgal had just given birth to the newest member of the family, Legolas. He wasn't due for another month and a half so his birth surprised the entire family. After a few minutes the rest of the family was let in. Caranor was the first to say something. "What's his name?" He asked.

"His name is Legolas." Míresgal said staring lovingly at the child in her arms. She smiled at her husband who was next to her, Thranduil had helped her through the whole process by whispering encouraging words.

"Green leaf. Another interesting name, it seems to run in this family." Calemir said earning a laugh form the rest of her family.

"It does indeed." Thranduil said. The room went silent as the rest of the family took a look at the new baby to the family. Legolas had icy blue eyes, blond hair (or so it would appear), and pale skin. Thranduil and Míresgal had been told that there was a high chance he wouldn't live over six months due to him being born early. They had calmy agreed to not tell their other five kids because they knew that if they did, chaos would occur. The only reason the healers had told him he has a very low chance of surviving was because he hadn't had enough time to develop properly so, his immune system hadn't had enough time to develop, not to mention the fact that he also was born with weak lungs. You could tell by looking at his chest that he was having trouble breathing but that went unnoticed by the res of the family, or so it seemed.

"Can I hold him?" Nengel asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course, be very mindful of his head though," Míresgal said giving the baby to her second youngest to hold. Nengel held her baby brother in her arms acknowledging the fact that she was no longer the youngest. Legolas looked up at her and cooed flailing his tiny arms around. Everyone laughed at the action. A healer then came in and ushered the kids and Thranduil out to give their mother or wife a bit of rest. Nengel handed Legolas to the healer and walked out with a smile on her face. Thranduil had to attend to things involving the kingdom so he left to go to his study. The rest of the family however went to Caranor and Calemir's room to talk about the newest member of their family. When they arrived there, Malthentint spoke.

"Did you guys notice Legolas' breathing was uneven?" She asked.

"No. I didn't notice anything unnatural." Calemir said.

"Sis, you never notice anything unnatural." Caranor joked. Calemir made a mock face at her twin and smiled.

"Back to the original topic, if his breathing is uneven then, to be sure nothing's wrong, we should ask Ada." Cefeniûl said.

"Ok but, all of us or just one and if the answer is one then, who?" Nengel asked.

"I'll go," Malthentint offered.

"Ok Mal but when your come back tell us everything." Caranor said drilling his pale green eyes into hers. Shivering slightly, Malthentint nodded and walked out the door. She got into her father's study and opened the door. **(Welp... I didn't know how to type this next bit so... It sucks. xD Bare with me guys.)**

"Ada?" Malthentint said.

Thranduil looked up,"Yes iell nin?"

"Well, we noticed Legolas was struggling to breathe so we were wondering if something was wrong with him." Malthentint said. Thranduil sighed, of course they had noticed.

"There is, when he was born we were told that he wasn't likely to survive over six months." He said with a sigh. Mal gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She yelled.

"I knew that if I did you would all get upset, we wanted to save you from the trouble." He replied. Mal merely nodded in response trying to wrap her head around the fact that her baby brother might die.

"Can I tell the others?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Thranduil said with a slight smile,"Just make sure you tell them our reasoning."

"I will." She said as she walked out the door. Just as her father had said, when she told the others they were upset. Finally they calmed down and went to see their mother.

"I don't think he'll die." Nengel said.

"What makes you say that?" Caranor asked.

"I'm not sure, I can just feel it." She replied. She was right, Legolas ended up living over the six months expected and became the best archer in Arda.

 **OK GUYS! The NEXT chapter will have elfling adorableness! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you had a good day! If not, I hope it gets better, if it doesn't just remember tomorrow is another day!**

 **-Lillath/Lillath-Is-Life**


End file.
